Traerlo De Vuelta
by Chibi-Poio
Summary: Él estaba nuevamente en Konoha, el punto de encuentro para ambos... lo recordaba, a veces lo odiaba, pero no podía olvidarlo. SasuNaru Oneshot ¡He vuelto!


_**Traerlo De Vuelta**_

_One-shot_

_By Chibi-Poio_

Estaba en Konoha, nuevamente en su pueblo natal, aquel que le había visto crecer, sufrir y enamorarse años atrás, tan distantes, que a veces creía que todo aquello había sido un sueño transformado en pesadilla. No existía nada peor que dejar de ver a la persona que amabas de la noche a la mañana.

Naruto se acomodó la chamarra mientras se estiraba en el techo de su casa, le gustaba mirar las estrellas, perderse en la negrura de aquel estante, trayendo consigo recuerdos fugaces de su amistad con la persona que tan cruelmente se había marchado buscando poder. No fue capaz de traerlo consigo, de amarrarlo a su lado y de nunca más dejarlo ir.

Era imposible querer consolarse, cada día era un martirio hecho realidad, si bien entendía que volverse fuerte era la única solución para traerlo de vuelta, no concebía que algún día deberían de luchar, fuerzas tan opuestas, tan cercanas y a la vez tan parecidas chocarían una vez más para dar un nuevo resultado, en el que Naruto esperaba, después de todos esos años, poder cambiar el corazón frío de quien le había vuelto la espalda… no le importaba, hasta cierto punto lo entendía, pero su ser no le permitía asimilarlo, y después de todo, comprendía que le necesitaba… que le extrañaba.

El rubio se incorporó, hincándose mientras abrazaba sus rodillas con calidez, miró una vez más los edificios de la hermosa Konoha, y por un momento se sintió transportado nuevamente a los años al lado de él… al lado de Sasuke.

No lograba olvidarle, no lograba hacer nada para sacarlo de su cabeza. Tampoco desistía en que algún día volverían a estar juntos… como amigos. Si, ese secreto, el más grande de toda su vida, quedaría encerrado sólo en su memoria, ya no estaría solo si Sasuke estaba con él. Y después de todo el tiempo transcurrido, comprendía lo que era estar enamorado; significaba bienestar para quien amas, aunque eso signifique sacrificar tu propia felicidad.

¿Estaría dispuesto a eso él? ¿A sólo ser un simple espectador de la vida de otra persona? ¿Sin intervenir? ¿Sin intentar significar más para él?

En repetidas ocasiones había sentido un fuerte deseo de nunca haber conocido a Sasuke, de prescindir de él; no había sido hecho para amar, ni mucho menos a un hombre. Todo hubiera sido más fácil si jamás se hubieran topado, si nunca se hubieran sonreído cómplices, pares en el mismo dolor de la soledad.

Quería odiarlo, pero no podía…

Abrazó más sus rodillas, su rostro maduro dio un vuelco rápido al mirar el cielo estrellado que minutos antes admiraba con devoción. La mano quejumbrosa pasó por su cabello desordenándolo, acariciando su mejilla, sintiendo que ese era Sasuke, desechando la idea, como muchas veces anteriores, de borrarlo de su cabeza.

_**Ojala se te acabe la mirada constante**_

_**La palabra precisa **_

_**La sonrisa perfecta**_

"¿Me recordarás? Por que yo sí te recuerdo".- El rubio apoyó su frente en las rodillas flectadas, una brisa suave le remeció con gelidez haciéndole sentir escalofríos en su espalda. Sus manos se juntaron frotándose con vehemencia para tratar de acumular algo de calor.

_**Ojala pase algo que te borre de pronto**_

_**Una luz cegadora **_

_**Un disparo de nieve**_

El palpitar de su corazón se tranquilizó con nuevos aires de esperanza, con ganas de llenarse de calidez y sentir, una vez más, que quizás estaba vivo y que la soledad no serían más instancias del hoy, sino tenues recuerdos de un ayer distante.

_**Ojala por lo menos que me lleve la muerte**_

_**Para no verte tanto**_

_**Para no verte siempre**_

_**En todos los segundos, en todas las visiones.**_

"Te traeré de vuelta…".- Lanzó el rubio ciñendo su voz a un leve murmullo escuchado sólo por si mismo. Una boca que deseaba, una boca que sufría, una boca que esperaba a otra.

Una boca que podría llegar a decir _Te amo Sasuke._

_**Ojala que no pueda… Tocarte ni en canciones. **_

_**Fin**_

_Ok, de partida u.u NO ME DIGAN NADA POR EL TÍTULO, sinceramente no tenía la menor idea de cómo llamar al fic :D xD Pero bueno, por otro lado… SII! Soy yo, volví, o eso parece oo aún no lo sé. Sólo entiendo que de pronto se me ocurrió una idea y la escribí, aunque tengo que admitir que no es de las mejores, de hecho, le encuentro muchas fallas que no he podido solucionar. _

_T.T_ _Quiero pedir disculpas, ya que he dejado mi fic "Camino a la Adultez" a medias u.u lamento eso, pero aún no se sabe el destino de ese fic… mientras tanto me desahogo con esto xD_

_Este fic va dedicado a la **Nuri** y a la **Aoi **XD Por insistirme en seguir escribiendo y por que me han tenido paciencia en estos días difíciles con respecto al destino de mi carrera universitaria. ¡MUCHAS GRAX! La canción utilizada es un fragmento de "Ojala", canción de Silvio (le adoro xD) _

_Yap, creo que eso era. _

_¡¡¡Muchos saludos, sean felices y dejen review!_

**_Chibi-Poio _**


End file.
